A sensor used for an ABS (Anti-lock Brake System), etc. in a vehicle, and an actuator used for an electric parking brake, etc. are connected to a control unit via a cable. As the cable, a cable provided with: a core member (core) obtained by twisting insulated electric wires (core electric wires); and a sheath layer that covers the core member is generally used (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-156386).
The cable connected to the ABS, the electric parking brake, etc. is intricately bent to be laid out within the vehicle and in accordance with drive of an actuator. In addition, the cable may be exposed to a low temperature of 0° C. or below, depending on a use environment.